


Night Terror

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: A song fic based on the song "Night Terror" by Laura Marling following Scully and Mulder's partnership through the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have read any of my other work you might see that something that I tend to focus on are dreams and what they mean. I have always had very vivid dreams and I am fascinated by accounts of prophetic dreams and the like. This has more to do with nightmares. It is really based on a song by Laura Marling called “Night Terror” which is where I got the name.  
> This song has always reminded me of Mulder and Scully. A lot of that comes from the protective nature that Scully has toward Mulder that is similar to the narrator of the song.  
> The part about her waking up on a bench on a street (a real one in London) also tends to make me think of how they are always away from home and how she is often waking up in strange places with Mulder as the only constant.  
> Hope I do the song justice!

Disclaimer: I don’t own the X Files

* * *

 

Night Terror

 

_“I woke up and he was screaming, I’d left him dreaming._  
_I roll over and shake him tightly and whisper if they want you, oh, they’re gonna have to fight me.  
_ _Oh, fight me.”_

I had been working with Mulder a short time when I first heard his screams through our adjoining wall. I quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed for my gun. We had taken to giving each other spare keys and, if we had adjoining rooms, leaving the door unlocked.  
I stood by and listened for a moment to him groaning as if he were in pain and I slowly opened the door. He was tangled up in his sheets with his eyes closed and his face twisted in pain. “Samantha…” He called out and I realized that he was having a nightmare.  
My doctor’s mind knew not to wake him but I wondered how I was going to be able to sleep knowing he was in such pain in the next room.  
I watched him for a moment as he tossed and turned and went weakly back to my room and a sleepless night.  
  
_“I woke up on a bench on Sheperd’s Bush Green._  
_Oh, a candle at my chest and a hand on his knee._  
_I got up and it was dark, there’s no one in the park at this hour._  
_How do I keep finding myself here?_  
_Oh, fight me.”_

  
Over the years we have spent countless nights in the hospital holding all night visuals next to each others beds.  
One night I have always remembered was when I was dying. The cancer was eating my body and I knew that it was a death sentence.  
Sometimes I would wake up and Mulder would be nowhere in sight and I would not see him for days and other times I would wake and he would be right there. Many times he would be awake and reading a book or just thinking but that night he was asleep.  
His hand was laying over mine and I smiled until I saw his face which was not at peace. I turned my hand over and laced my fingers through his. He quickly opened his eyes, still half asleep. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
I smiled at him and just nodded and hoped he would go back to sleep.  
He did very quickly after making sure I was telling the truth.  
I don’t know how long I watched him but I eventually fell asleep.  
When I woke up he was gone.

_“If I look back and he is screaming, I’d left him dreaming._  
_The dangers fade._  
_And I’ll run back and shake him tightly and scream If they want him, oh, they’re gonna have to fight me._  
_Oh, fight me.”_

Our transition from platonic to romantic was nearly seamless.  
It was like that was always how it was meant to be. At night we always needed to be touching even if it was just my foot on his leg or our fingers twined together.  
The ghosts of the past and the constant fear of losing the other haunted us both.  
Some nights I would awaken to the feel of his arms gathering me close to him. He would be breathing fast and covered in a think sheen of sweat. Depending on how bad it was I would feel a few tears on his face. I  
would kiss them away while he assured himself that I was real and there with him.  
On the nights when I would wake needing him I would bury my face into his chest and say silent prayers of thanks that he was there holding me.  
The mutual terrors just moved us closer to each other.  
  
_“But if I wake up on a bench on Shepherd’s Bush Green._  
_Oh, a candle at my chest and a hand on his knee._  
_I’ll roll over and hold him tightly and scream If you want him, oh, your gonna have to fight me._  
_Oh, fight me.”_

When the sound of the choppers faded and our heartbeats slowed Mulder looked at me with an expression that held fear and excitement.  
We found a dingy motel that brought back many memories. I  
looked into his face that was just inches from mine and despite everything I was at peace.  
He pulled me closer and, eyes closed, kissed showered my face with kisses and finally met my mouth and I melted into him.  
Hours later I awoke with my head on his bare chest and looked up and met his eyes.  
We were finally together and for that night we held on tight and pushed away the darkness.


End file.
